


Урок танцев и последствия

by The_red_light_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, ОЖП - Freeform, Отклонения от канона, Смена пола (gender switch), Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_red_light_Queen/pseuds/The_red_light_Queen
Summary: — Шарлотта, дорогая, почему ты не стала танцевать с Энди? — вкрадчиво спросил её отец.— Да он же не умеет танцевать, — возмутилась Шарлотта, — всё время путал шаги и наступил мне на ногу. Мне всё пришлось делать самой. Как я могу доверять такому подкаблучнику?!— Шарлотта Холмс! — воскликнула её мать. — Где ты набралась таких словечек?— Так Майк сказал! А он всегда прав! — с вызовом ответила Шерлок.





	Урок танцев и последствия

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/photo-170392066_456239060 - обложка к фанфику! И моей подруги с которой мы это написали Кате!

— Братик, мне нужно срочно твоя помощь по одному вопросу, — зайдя в личный кабинет Майкрофта Холмса, слёту начала восьмилетняя Шарлотта Холмс. Майкрофт сидел в этот момент за столом и работал, явно не ожидая прихода своей непоседливой и гениальной для ее возраста сестренки, которую любил называть Шерлок.  
  
— Я слушаю тебя внимательно, Шерлок! — закатил глаза Майк, он-то знал, если сестра вся светится и улыбается в 32 зуба, то, по ее мнению, ей пришла в голову очередная гениальная идея, которая для всех остальных, как правило, сулила не очень хорошие последствия, особенно для него.  
  
— Ну, Май, не будь букой. Ты сам просил в случае чего за помощью обращаться к тебе, а не родителям … — поймав недовольный взгляд брата, который нехотя отложил свой планшет, начала Шарлотта Холмс, но поспешила исправиться, — Майкрофт, ты ведь знаешь, почти через месяц Рождество. Поэтому, достаточно изучив традиции Рождества, хотелось бы уточнить насчет рождественского бала, на который я впервые, наконец, отправлюсь с вами. Мне мамочка обещала.  
  
— Да не дай Бог! Я туда и носа не суну на этот раз! И тебе не советую, сестра! Там очень скучно и делать нечего даже мне, а уж тем более такой непоседливой особе, как ты. И вообще, какой бал, тебе только восемь лет. Я об этом немедленно поговорю с мамой.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Майк! Будет весело, вот увидишь! — Шарлотта не разделяла мнение брата. Ее глаза горели хитрым огоньком, которые брату ничего хорошего не обещали.  
  
— Ничего подобного!  
  
— Ну братик, ну давай пойдем на Рождественский бал. Знаешь сколько сил я потратила, чтобы уговорить мамочку. А если ты все испортишь и не поедешь, — она тут же замолчала и, задумавшись, добавила, хитро подмигнув брату, — то я обижусь на тебя, брат.  
  
— Тоже мне угроза, — фыркнул Майкрофт.  
  
— Да, а если с твоими экспериментами опять что-то пойдет не так? Я бываю такой неосторожной, особенно когда злюсь и недовольна тобой, братец.  
  
— Шантажистка. — вздохнул Майкрофт, — Ладно, что ты хочешь от меня, сестренка?  
  
— Вся в тебя, братец. Ты меня этому научил, — радостно защебетала Шерлок, тут же радостно захлопав в ладоши и запрыгав от радости. Братец опять сдался и выполнит то, что она так хочет, Сам виноват! Лично позволил ей из него веревки вить. Так разве она виновата, что Майкрофт все же способен любить, как бы он не отрицал это. А ее он любит и готов выполнить любую ее прихоть. Как ей этим не пользоваться?! Это ведь будет так нелогично.  
  
Он смотрел на Шарлотту, ожидая ее очередной просьбы, а точнее детского каприза, разбаловал Майк ее на свою голову, и родители тоже постарались! Все позволяют ей, как и он, впрочем, и не могут отказать, а этот маленький чертенок и рада пользоваться.  
  
— Все просто, братец, нет ничего сложного. Просто научи меня традиционному танцу, — тут же озвучила свою просьбу Шерлок, задорно улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба и смотря в потемневшие глаза резко ставшего хмурым брата.  
  
— Ну и как ты себе это представляешь? У меня много работы. И когда я, по-твоему, должен тебя обучать танцам? Ночью? Да я иногда и ночами работаю, — откинувшись на спинку кресла и скрестив руки на груди, проговорил Майкрофт.  
  
— Ну пожаа-алуйста, — Шарлотта умильно заглянула брату в глаза.  
  
— Нет, никаких пожалуйста. Шерлок, прости, но твой бал совершенно некстати. И вообще, мне некогда заниматься глупостями. — Вышло довольно резко, и Шарлотта тут же надулась и пробурчала, идеально копируя интонации матери:  
  
— Ну неужели я так многого прошу?!  
  
Майкрофту стало смешно, но в воспитательных целях он этого, конечно же, не показал. Наоборот, он поднял глаза к потолку и взмолился:  
  
— Господь милосердный, за что мне это наказание?! Ладно, пошли в спортивный зал, буду тебя учить танцевать.  
  
Шарлотта радостно захлопала в ладошки и кинулась обнимать брата с криком:  
  
— Ты самый лучший!!!  
  
— Ну разумеется, — засмеялся он.

***

 

— Это не сложно Шерлок. Подойди ближе, — попросил Майкрофт. Когда она выполнила его просьбу, он взял левую руку сестренки. — Правую руку положи мне на талию.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Прощаю. Теорию ты должна была изучить. Зная тебя, ты этого не могла пропустить. Положи свою правую руку мне на талию, — Шарлотта беспрекословно выполнила команду брата. Когда он говорил таким строгим голосом, а с ней он таким был очень редко, с братом лучше было не спорить.  
  
— Запомни, Шарлотта, в танце всегда ведет мужчина. Это самое главное.  
  
— А что делает женщина? — спросила Шарлотта.  
  
— Женщина подчиняется и подстраивается под ритм своего партнёра. Например, если я делаю шаг вперед, то ты шагаешь назад, ясно?  
  
— Это как-то несправедливо. А если я хочу сама управлять? — возмутилась Шарлотта.  
  
— Тебе стоит запомнить, дорогая сестрица, жизнь вообще несправедлива. — Ехидно ответил Майк. — А если ты хочешь вести, то тогда танцуй мужскую партию, только без меня.  
  
— А если я тебе наступлю на ногу, братец? — сказала Шарлотта, хитро прищурившись.  
  
— Я сейчас передумаю, Шарлотта Холмс! Молча делай то, о чем я тебя прошу, сестра! Если ты, конечно, хочешь научиться танцевать. — Шарлотта немного обиженно закивала.  
  
— Прекрасно, начинаем. — Шерлок послушно сделала шаг назад, когда Майкрофт сделал шаг вперед. — Хорошо. Теперь я делаю шаг назад, а ты — вперед, — Майк ещё не успел переставить ногу, чтобы сделать шаг назад, когда Шарлотта резко шагнула вперёд, толкнув его и чуть не сбив бедного брата с ног. — Не так резко, Шерлок! Плавнее! Бо-оже, во что я ввязался?  
  
— Прости, — По Шарлотте было видно, что ей совершенно не стыдно, и она это сделала специально. Чтобы всякие старшие братья не зазнавались. Шерлок не терпела, когда кто-то, пусть даже и любимый брат, указывали ей на её место. И Майкрофт это прекрасно понял, он всегда был излишне проницательным, как часто повторяла их мать. Надо было исправлять ситуацию, иначе это обучение станет пустой тратой времени.  
  
— Шерлок, послушай, — Майкрофт присел перед ней на корточки, — никто не желает ущемлять твои права, просто так принято. Для удобства. Иначе все бы запутались. К тому же в танцах часто присутствуют сложные элементы, когда женщине приходится полностью положиться на мужчину, иначе ничего не получится. Вот ты бы хотела зависеть от какого-то подкаблучника?  
  
— Нет, — энергично помахала головой сестричка.  
  
— Вот поэтому мужчина и должен вести в танце, — продолжил Майкрофт. Объяснение было, конечно, так себе, но Шерлок вроде бы вдохновилась. Теперь главное, чтобы на балу она не обозвала какого-нибудь неумелого мальчишку подкаблучником. Мамочка ему этого не простит.  
  
***

 

Шарлотта очень тщательно готовилась к празднику, выучила танец, выбрала самое красивое платье и прическу. И поначалу бал ее не разочаровал. Вокруг было так красиво, декорации из искусственного снега потрясли её.  
  
Однако она скоро перестала быть центром внимания своих родных и ей это ужасно не понравилось. Мама и папа принялись беседовать со знакомыми, отправив её к группке девочек примерно её возраста. А Майк — вот предатель! — принялся вдруг улыбаться какой-то блондинке, с прической, делающей её похожей на болонку. То-то он так легко согласился пойти на бал, почти не спорил с мамой, хотя терпеть не мог Рождества. Эти обстоятельства весьма расстроили Шарлотту и подпортили впечатления от долгожданного бала.  
  
Девочки ей тоже не понравились, они только и могли, что говорить о куклах, платьицах и подобной чуши. Шерлок куклами не интересовалась и решила рассказать новым подружкам об интересном химическом опыте, который они проводили вместе с Майком, но девчонки посмотрели на неё как на сумасшедшую и на всякий случай отошли подальше.  
  
В итоге Шарлотта стояла у стены одна, надувшись и сложив руки на груди. В этот момент к ней подошёл мальчик, представившийся Энди Руппертом, и пригласил на танец. Шерлок обрадовалась, вот сейчас-то она блеснёт!  
  
Танец ей представлялся таким, какой получался с Майкрофтом, Шарлотта поначалу старательно держала спинку и изящно поворачивала голову, однако вскоре выяснилось, что этот глупый Энди совершенно не может танцевать как следует. Он постоянно путал ноги, не смотря на то, что не отрывал взгляда от пола, старательно считал вслух «и раз, и два», но всё равно не попадал в ритм. В итоге ей самой пришлось взять дело в свои руки. Но Шарлотте подобное быстро надоело, и она посреди танца отбросила руки партнёра и, повернувшись к нему спиной, ушла.  
  
Глупый Энди, естественно, нажаловался своей маме, и они подошли к ней разобраться в ситуации, прихватив по пути и её родителей.  
  
— Шарлотта, дорогая, почему ты не стала танцевать с Энди? — вкрадчиво спросил её отец.  
  
— Да он же не умеет танцевать, — возмутилась Шарлотта, — всё время путал шаги и наступил мне на ногу. Мне всё пришлось делать самой. Как я могу доверять такому подкаблучнику?!  
  
— Шарлотта Холмс! — воскликнула её мать. — Где ты набралась таких словечек?  
  
— Так Майк сказал! А он всегда прав! — с вызовом ответила Шерлок.  
  
— Майкрофт Холмс, ну ты у меня получишь, — налетела мать на подошедшего Майка, который как раз подошёл к ним, к возмущению Шарлотты, с той самой девицей, которую она про себя навсегда окрестила «болонкой». — Ты слышал, как она назвала Энди? Подкаблучником!  
  
Майкрофт закрыл лицо рукой, казалось от стыда, но на самом деле он скрывал смех.  
  
— Теперь я буду танцевать только с Майком, — капризным голоском заявила Шарлотта.  
  
**«Болонка»:** скривилась и сказала ей:

— Ну вообще-то я с ним танцую. А ты ещё маленькая и должна играть со сверстниками. 

— Обойдешься, — грубо заявила ей Шарлотта и показала язык. — Братик, ты же мне не откажешь? Ты тут единственный — не подкаблучник. 

Грубая лесть с её стороны всегда работала с Майком, как ни странно. Вот и сейчас он, смеясь уже открыто, прошептал « **болонке»:**

****— Прости, — взял Шарлотту за руку и сказал: — Конечно, юная мисс. Для меня честь быть вашим партнёром.** **


End file.
